There are a wide variety of board or table games commercially available and played by children and adults. Just to name a few, these include, Monopoly, Scrabble, Chinese Checkers, Checkers, Backgammon, Sorry!, Othello and Mancala.
While some may see board games merely as a way to pass time, they can also serve as useful educational and developmental tools for young children and can help older adults maintain both their wit and dexterity. They are also useful tools for encouraging social interaction not only among players of the same ages but also among players of different ages.
While there are a large number of table games available, many depend upon logic or luck; few are able to incorporate the exercise of basic mathematical skills in a way that is appealing and fun for young children.